Four years
by vip4prez
Summary: Lyra is trying to escape her old life. She realizes that she's in love with Gold. Now its time for her to escape. She might be leaving her parents, she get disown, and she might get her heart broken. But she needs to leave. She needs to be free.


_Hey guys. Just something I thought of, it shows slight SoulSilver and one sided GoldxLyra (HeartSoul – I think...). This is a one shot unless you guys (who read this) want more. This takes place four years after the start of the GSC chapter. I always wanted Lyra in the manga but not to take Crys out, so this is what I feel it would be like. Enjoy._

* * *

Four years

* * *

**Lyra**

* * *

She sat up on her bed looking down at the New Bark Town streets where her childhood friend, Gold Kai, was down on the streets below teasing a black haired girl with star clips in her hair. Then there was his new friend, Silver Kane, who was watching the two bicker. Silver looked up and saw her staring at the group. He raised a cautious eyebrow, having met the girl before and knew Lyra's temper. She shrugged. She watched their Pokémon running around and knew that downstairs, her parents were scowling.

When Lyra's parents first found out where Gold lived, she was grounded for weeks before she was able to see him again. Lyra's parents didn't approve of people catching Pokémon for "their own benefit" and "training them to do hideous things like Team Rocket". Lyra was never given a Pokémon when she turned 10, like what happened to most kids. Lyra couldn't wait to escape, to become Champion and prove her parents wrong.

She wished she could've just moved in with her grandparents, the elderly couple who runs the Johto day care. But her mother disapproved. Like some families, the mother had the most power since she stayed home the most. She wanted her daughter to be proper and the "cheerleader captain" type even if it means that Lyra sleeps with every boy she sees. But that wasn't Lyra, and her mother _HATED_ it. Her mom always said that having a Pokémon is bound to get your dreams crushed, but for Lyra, just getting a Pokémon is a dream she wished she could be having. But right now, she wants someone to wake her up from this horrible nightmare.

Truth to be told, Lyra did want to be a cheerleader when she was little (she can still do the splits since that's pretty much the only thing her parents will let her do) but when Gold left following the thief that stole from the Professor who lived next door, her dreams changed. She just wanted to be like him, exploring the world and meeting new people and Pokémon! But no she was stuck here in lonely old New Bark Town with nothing to do but watch her child hood best friend flirt with some girl who she had never met.

She will admit she does love Gold but only as a brotherly way. She never thought of him as any more or as any less. He saw her as a little sister. He beat up the guys who dated her then broke her heart, she had to get his approval before she met any guy (that's the only reason she met Silver, because he was sure she would never date Silver), and he got her approval before he dated any girl. For some reason she never has met this girl.

She was pretty, in Lyra's opinion. She had two funky black pigtails and pair of classic crystal blue eyes. She often wore a yellow skirt and a red tank under a white lab coat. From what Lyra had seen, she was very skilled with her legs (and she had even flying kicked Gold once or twice, and it was hilarious). She also seemed to be very uptight though, she didn't seem like Gold's usual type (small, dumb, and a blonde for one), so Lyra was pleasantly surprised with Gold's new choice.

"Hey Lyra," she jumped and turned to find her mom standing at the door. "You better get ready, you have the cheerleading banquet in an hour, and I have the perfect dress for you!" She then squealed like a teenager before leaving the room. Lyra turned around and saw Silver looking at her. She mouthed "Help me!" before her mom grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away from the window. Unknown to her, Gold had seen her too.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Heart managed to shove her daughter into a _strapless _red mermaid dress that went to her thighs. Mrs. Heart called her husband in and she sighed in anticipation for the speech that she always gets for wearing something her mom picked out. But instead, she got her father and Gold who began blushing as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hey Lyra..." he said trailing off.

"Hey Gold!" she said shocked as she began blushing. Lyra's mother began to giggle as she went to hug Gold. Gold gave her an "I'm not so sure I should be doing this" hug. Lyra laughed. She knew that Gold hated her parents ever since they grounded her for weeks when they found out he lived in the "Pokémon House". Gold sent a glance at Lyra. "What are y-you doing here?" asked Lyra fiddling with her thumbs behind her back.

"I wanted to come see you at the cheerleading banquet," said Gold with his "Goldy-smirk" (as she called it), "Crys and Silver are coming too," Lyra raised her eyebrow at the first name. "Crys is one of the other Johto Dex holders, she's the girl," Her mouth formed an o and something formed deep within her stomach. Gold's face had lit up at the mere mention of 'Crys' or whatever her name is. Oh my Arceus, was she jealous? Is she in love with Gold? The answer to those questions my friends, is a darn right, really big, _**YES! **_

* * *

Lyra sat in the back seat of her mom's car with Gold and Silver on either side of her. Crys was in the passenger side with her dad driving and her mom talking excitedly saying about it was her dream to see her daughter crowned the captain of the cheerleading. Lyra shot a glance at Gold and saw him staring out the window, practically mirroring Silver's position. Both were resting their chin on their hands and the other hand rested on their knee. _Weird. _Suddenly, the car hit a bump causing Lyra to shoot ten feet into the air (since her seat belt only went around her waist and it was loose and broken). Her head collided with the car top causing her to fly downwards.

"Oww~!" cried Lyra clutching her head. Silver was the first one to look at it. Silver grabbed her head and began putting slight pressure on it. She began chanting oww as Silver began putting more pressure on it.

"You'll live," said Silver.

"Why thank you," Lyra spat sarcastically at him. She noticed Gold was glaring at Silver with something in his eyes. However, Lyra, being Lyra, couldn't put her finger on it. They pulled into where the banquet was and Gold and Silver climbed out first. Lyra saw Gold help Crys steady herself on her heels so she slid out Silver's side. Silver helped her up as she was wearing heels as well. "This is why I hate heels," Lyra grabbed Silver's arm in an iron grip.

"Calm," whispered Silver, "He's looking at you, worried," Lyra looked up at him. Her hair has been curled by force (courtesy of Gold and her father tying her up). Plus her mom had done her makeup and made her wear heels. "Calm down." Silver demanded.

"Let's get this night over with," Lyra muttered. Silver smirked and helped her step up onto the sidewalk.

"I hope to get it over with too," said Silver, "This collar is killing me,"

* * *

Lyra was awarded cheerleading captain for her next year as a sophomore. She was surprised and the first person she looked at was Gold who seemed happy for her. She had to force herself up to go accept her award. She slipped out once they began dancing. She sat on the steps leading to the parking lot. She twirled a piece of her hair.

"You're in love with him," said a voice causing her to jump. She sighed heavily as Silver sat down next to her. He had unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and his jacket was in his arms. "Here, you're cold," it was a demand. But now that Lyra wasn't thinking about Gold and Crys dancing on the floor (forced by Gold), she did realize she was shivering. She slid her arms into his jacket and turned to him.

"How'd you know?" asked Lyra, "I'm not even sure if I believe it, he's been my best friend for ages,"

"It's the way you look at him; he says I have the same look when I look at one of the Kanto Dex Holders," explained Silver, "He still bugs me about it..."

"I would too," said Lyra, "You don't seem like someone too fall in love," Silver looked at her.

"Want to hear the story?" he asked. Lyra wasn't for sure.

"Depends," said Lyra, "Do you want to tell it?" Lyra had got him there. He didn't want to tell the story of how he met Blue, and how he was such a big baby as a kid, but he _really _needed to get it off his chest. If he had gone to Crys, she would have analyzed every single detail he told her. Now Gold, he would have made fun of Silver. But Lyra, Silver didn't know her enough but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"If I tell you will you tell Gold?" A look passed through her face but she shook her head. And so, Silver told her the story. From the beginning, when he got kidnapped, to the end, where he found out who his father was and got petrified. Even though he didn't need it, Lyra hugged him comforting him.

"I'm sorry your life was so bad!" said Lyra. She sounded like she needed more comforting than him. Silver just patted her back confused at what else to do. She had moved onto his lap because it was better that way to get a hug. She pulled back. "If I tell you something, will you tell Gold?"

"No." said Silver. Lyra gave a slight smirk. "Its fun watching him squirm,"

"It's also fun watching him getting flying kicked by Crys," said Lyra giggling. Silver nodded.

"So what were you going to say?" asked Silver.

"I'm planning on running away tonight," said Lyra causing Silver to raise an eyebrow, "Get away from this stupid life my mom wants from me, I just can't deal with it anymore,"

"You're going to need a Pokémon," said a voice. Lyra looked up in surprise and saw Crys at the top of the stairs, alone. Lyra got off of Silver and raced up the steps. Crys pulled a box out of Gold's jacket that was silver with a red bow. "It says to Lyra," explained Crys, "I figured I'd give it to you since you're leaving tonight," Lyra grabbed it and opened it. She pulled out a poke ball and saw it had a marill inside. "Gold told me your grandparents had given it to him but she took a liking to you,"

"Yeah," said Lyra, "Thanks Crys," She turned to Silver. "Can I put this in your jacket?" Silver took it and placed it on his belt as Gold escorted Mrs. Heart (who was drunk) out as Mr. Heart glared at Gold. As Gold slipped into the car, Lyra looked at him. "What did you do to my mother?" she asked teasingly. Gold began trying to fix his tie.

"More like what did she do to me," he said in a low voice, "She nearly raped me," Lyra began laughing at her best friend's distress. Gold stuck out his tongue at her and a knot formed in Lyra's stomach. Would she be able to run away after tonight? How long would it be until Gold caught up to her? Would her parents disown her if she did leave to chase her dreams?

"_Yes," _Lyra looked at her mother and saw her face red from her drinks. Lyra couldn't help the fact that her mother could read her thoughts.

* * *

Lyra Heart ran up the stairs after they had dropped off Crys and Silver in Violet City. Lyra clenched Silver's jacket in her hands. The poke ball rolled out and the marill popped out. Lyra looked outside and Gold already at his front porch undoing his tie. He looked up at Lyra and winked. Lyra backed away from the window and let the heat run to her face. _Run. _Lyra went into the closet and came out wearing a pair of jean shorts and she had on a red and black shirt with multiple colors of hair bands on her wrists. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She pulled on her thigh length socks and her shoes. She began packing her bag with colder clothes, potions, and berries. She grabbed marill and listened quietly.

"Oh, Richard!" cried her mom. She heard the bed rocking and groaned when she realized what they were doing. She then realized it was a perfect time to escape. She ran down the stairs as quietly as possible and bounded towards the door. She slipped out without the usual creak of the door. Her marill jumped into the bag and she ran towards the road.

"Lyra," she stopped and turned to find Gold back on the porch in his pajamas, "Where are you going?" Lyra ran towards him and tackled him. Gold held his best friend and refused to let go. "Where are you going, Ly," he demanded this time. Lyra pulled back and looked into his golden eyes. Gold leaned down.

Their lips connected and Lyra felt all her feelings for Gold grow as he kissed her. She knew it was just a way to keep her home. So she was going to favor it while it lasted. Their lips molded together and Gold pulled her closer. A few minutes later, they pulled away and Lyra looked up at him.

"Four years ago," panted Lyra, "You followed after Silver," She kissed him lightly and Gold didn't let her go for a few more minutes. Gold kept up speed hoping that Lyra wouldn't break away. Wouldn't leave with the marill he knew Crys had given her. Wouldn't leave before he realized his feelings.

However life never works out that way.

Lyra pulled away. "Four years, it's been four years, Gold," said Lyra with a slight chuckle to loosen the mood, "Now I guess it's my turn," From his shock, his grip on her waist had loosened so Lyra easily slipped from his grip. She backed away from him and ran towards Route 29. Gold watched after her and fell on the steps.

Lyra cried as she ran through the route. She felt marill rolling and jumping her bag. She was going to prove herself. She was going to show her mother that she could be a regular girl. She was going to show her that she didn't need to be a cheerleader to be happy. And she's just starting.

* * *

_Yeah, its kind of OCC but oh well ... so review tell me what you think. As of right now, its a one shot but if I get enough feedback, I might continue it so review ... please?_


End file.
